Vince
Vince 'is the fierce leader of the Slush Fighters V.. He is one of the main characters of ''Slush Invaders: The Series. Appearance Vince has pure cyan eyes. He is color red with a darker shade as his outline. He possess a demonic-like right hand which is main power. He possess a singular fang that can be seen on the left side of his teeth. Personality Vince can be best described as being deadpan and serious. He very rarely shows off any signs of emotions save for anger, which he occasionally expresses, be it toward his enemies or friends. He is very honest with what he feels and tends to express what he thinks, and never is afraid to show what he really means by what he says, best shown as how he tends to show it off through his actions. Vince also never takes back what he says unless he deems it necessary, but this is a rarity to occur. These qualities tend to cause him to come off as an emotionless jerk, but his friends can say otherwise as they show a lot of respect and faith in him no matter what, most often looking up to and seeing him as a great leader, one of the major reasons he was chosen as his team's leader in the first place. Additionally, Vince can be quite the snarker, often delivering out sarcastic remarks to anyone. He is also a great strategist and a very strong fighter, attributes that have made him be above the level of the others, but these are things he never ever mentions or see as something he should brag about. Vince is very responsible and often looks out for others, be it his own teammates or others and he gives out a lot of personal advice to people when they need it. He dislikes arrogance and is relatively impatient with others if they cross his territory of worth. He also dislikes mischief, which is the reason why he and his twin brother, Jayvee, tend to get on each other's nerves due to his brother's mischievous personality that contrasts with his seriousness. History Vince was born as the older twin brother of Jayvee, being 12 minutes older than him. Plot be Added! Powers and Abilities '''Crimson Gauntlet Vince's signature power. A demonic-looking hand, it is capable of summoning a third supernatural hand according to Vince's will which is triple the power of the hand itself. It size tends to vary, depending on how Vince uses it. It is capable of absorbing, dispelling or even discharging both natural and supernatural energy. When energy is absorbed, it greatly boosts Vince's own physical and spiritual state, making him far more formidable than normal. However, the side effect is that this will take a slow toll on his rational thinking, as he susceptible to "burning out" if the amount of energy he absorbs becomes too much for him to handle. Relationships Jayvee Vince's younger twin brother. Gallery be Added! Trivia *As stated in his appearance, most of his design was based off of Vincent Universe, the protagonist of Stickman Universe. *He was not the original leader of the Slush Fighters V. as Louis was the original leader before Louis and everyone voted for Vince. Category:Slush Fighters V. Category:Slush Invaders: The Series (Character)